


Toujours ensemble

by Lulubikette



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulubikette/pseuds/Lulubikette
Summary: Quand un combat chamboule tout.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis nulle avec les tags !! Et j'avais pas d'idée de titre ni de résumé :D donc voilà !
> 
> Amusez vous !

Le combat faisait rage depuis trop longtemps et Hal commençait à être vraiment crevé. Pire son anneau était bientôt à plat. Quelle poisse. Tant pis, il allait tenter le tout pour le tout, c’est à dire foncer sur la cible. Bien sur c’était son compter le rayon qu’il se prit en pleine poire et qui le projeta en arrière, l’envoyant valser à plusieurs kilomètres. Et comme ça ne suffisait pas, dans sa chute il se prit un immeuble qui l'envoya sur les vapes quelques secondes. Hal secoua la tête puis se ressaisit. Il s’envola juste à temps pour apercevoir une énorme explosion blanche. Putain. 

Hal se précipita vers le dôme qui venait maintenant de disparaître. Arrivé à ce point et juste en dessous de lui un énorme cratère avec en son centre, Flash.

“Barry !” hurla le brun.

Il descendit rapidement vers le speeder qui peinait à se relever. Il se posa juste à côté de son ami et l’aida à se mettre debout.

“Hey mon pote ça va ? Qu’est-ce que c’était ?”  
“J-Je ne sais pas trop.” grimaça le blond.  
“Barry tu vas bien ?”  
“Ouais...juste un peu secoué.”

Superman arriva à son tour avec dans ses mains le gars appréhendé.

“Tout va bien en bas ? Besoin d’aide ?”  
“Non c’est bon ça va, juste un peu secoué.”  
“Rentrez tous les deux, je m'occupe du reste.”  
“Okay !” répondit Hal en faisant un geste à Superman puis il reporta son attention sur le speeder. “Barry tu es sur que ça va ? Tu ferais mieux d'aller à l’unité médicale au cas où.”  
“Ouais je vais faire ça.”

Hal passa sa main autour de la taille du blond et reposa le bras du speeder autour de son cou. Il sentit les doigts de Barry effleurer légèrement sa nuque et il s’envolèrent vers la tour de guet.

Sur place Hal emmena Barry à l’infirmerie et quand il relâcha le speeder il sentit les doigts du blond de nouveau s'attarder sur sa nuque mais ce dit que c’était peut-être le fruit de son imagination. Barry le regarda confus et Hal fronça les sourcils. Barry voulait il qu’il reste ?

“Je vais prendre une douche je me sens crade.” se justifia Hal, sans savoir pourquoi.  
“Okay, on se voit tout à l’heure quand je sors.”  
“Heu..ouai okay.”

Et Hal partit dans ses quartier. 

\----------------------

Il aurait pu rester des heures entières sous le jet chaud tellement c’était agréable. Comment un simple combat pouvait il le rendre aussi naze ? Ah oui c’est vrai ! Se prendre un immeuble n’aidait pas. Il soupira en se frottant le dos. Il se faisait vieux. 

Hal sortit de la douche et s’habilla. Au moment où il décida d'aller à la cafétéria manger un morceau sa porte s’ouvrit brusquement sur un speeder qui semblait aller mille fois mieux.

“Mon petit doigt m’a dit que tu avais faim.” sourit Barry.

Passé la surprise, Hal regarda dans les mains du blond en reconnaissant facilement l’emballage de nourriture grasse. Dieu parfois il aimait Barry.

“Bar t’es le meilleur."  
Barry gloussa. “Et tu t’en rends compte que maintenant ?”

Le speeder déposa la nourriture sur la table basse devant la télé.

“Ça te dit un film ?”  
“Ouais pourquoi pas ! Choisis ce que tu veux. Pas de comédie musicale.”  
“Bien sur Hal.” ricana Barry. 

Hal s’installa et commença à farfouiller dans les sacs. Cheeseburger, grande frite et oignons ring. Merci seigneur, Barry le connaissait si bien. Depuis quand Barry le connaissait si bien ? 

“Ha j’ai trouvé !”

Hal releva la tête et plissa les yeux.

“Les gardiens de la galaxy ?”  
“Parait que c’est bien. Un blockbuster tu vas forcement aimer.”  
“Okay.”

Ils mangèrent devant le film et dieu que c’était bon. Hal n’était pas très compliqué en matière de nourriture et les fasts food étaient au haut de sa liste. Une fois le repas englouti Hal se cala plus confortablement dans son canapé. Le film était plutôt sympa. Plein d’humours, des effets spéciaux cool, bon jeu d’acteur, c’était pas mal. Hal sentit Barry remuer à côté de lui mais n’y prêta pas attention, à la place il ricana quand l’homme arbre assoma un prisonnier en arrachant le boitier noir dans la prison. Puis Hal sentit un poids sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et c’était Barry. La tête de Barry, sur son épaule. Putain. Quoi ? 

Hal cligna des yeux. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passait ? 

Puis la main de Barry était contre sa cuisse et le coeur de Hal s'emballa. Putain de merde. La main de Barry est sur sa cuisse, il ne rêvait pas ! 

Hal se retourna doucement comme si il avait peur d’effrayer Barry, persuadé que le blond ne l’avait pas fait exprès. Mais Barry le regardait un sourire aux lèvres et un soupçon d'excitation dans les yeux. Le coeur de Hal battait furieusement. C’était quoi ça ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passait.

“Heu….”

Et les lèvres de Barry étaient contre les siennes et putain, c’était géniale. Mais non il ne pouvait pas, il était évident que Barry n’était pas dans son état normal. Il ne ferait jamais ça.

Hal devait faire quelque chose mais son corps ne prenait aucune directive. A la place sa bouche le trahit et un léger soupir s’échappa de ses lèvres. Merde.

Il sentit Barry bouger et l’instant d’après il était à califourchon sur lui. Hal cligna des yeux, rougissant légèrement. Il ne pouvait pas, Barry n’était pas lui même. Mais les pensées du brun moururent quand Barry l’embrassa de nouveau, plus féroce et Hal gémit. Barry se recula juste assez pour pouvoir retirer son haut et Hal déglutit.

“Barry…”  
“Shh Hal.” murmura le blond, ses lèvres de nouveau sur les siennes et c’est tout ce que Hal eu besoin.

\------------

Hal se revaya confus et à poil dans son lit. Jusque là rien d’anormale mais le problème était avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Putain il avait couché avec Barry. Il avait profité de l’état second de son ami. Il se sentait comme une merde. Puis son cerveau calcula qu’il y avait quelqu’un dans sa salle de bain. Il entendit l’eau s'arrêter puis un rideau glissé. Hal déglutit. Quelques minutes après Barry sortit, sa nudité caché uniquement par une serviette et Hal rougit. Il ramena maladroitement la couverture sur lui, cachant sa propre nudité dans un réflexe un peu stupide. Oh mon dieu. Que pouvait il dire ? Barry lui en voulait il ?

“Hey Hal, bien dormi ?”

Okay. Barry n’avait peut-être aucun souvenir ? Oh mon dieu il ne pouvait pas espérer ça, c’était ignoble. Hal s'apprêtait à parler quand la porte s’ouvrit brusquement sur Batman.

“Putain !” cria le bun. “Spooky tu peux pas frapper merde !”  
“Pas le temps lanterne. Tous les deux en salle de réunions, tout de suite.”

Barry semblait surpris mais s'exécuta et en temps normal Hal aurait été un peu gêné de s'habiller devant le blond mais vue la nuit qu’il venait de passé il n’était plus à ça prêt. Surtout que Barry avait l’air bien. Hal s’habilla rapidement et décida qu’il s’occuperait de ça après. Il partit en premier.

\---------------

“C’est quoi l’urgence Bat- Oh ! Putain de merde, c’est quoi ce délire ?” 

Devant Hal il y avait deux Batman, presque identique. Flippant. Ainsi qu’un mec qui lui ressemblait beaucoup trop. Doublement trop flippant. Il y avait aussi un autre Flash. Définitivement trop flippant. C’était quoi ce bordel ?

Quand Barry arriva à son tour il se figea.

“Qu’est-ce que-”  
“Ours !” gémit une voix.


	2. Chapter 2

Le combat durait depuis trop longtemps et Barry dû s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Il allait avoir d’horribles courbatures le lendemain. Enfin, des courbatures, il sentira juste une petite gène pendant une heure ou deux pas plus, pas de quoi dramatiser. Il leva la tête juste attend pour voir Green Lantern se faire propulser au loin. Okay. Bon. Il fallait que ça s'arrête maintenant gronda Barry dans sa tête. Il fonça sur l’ennemie et à son contact il sentit un souffle chaud, aveuglant, le balayer. Il dû s'évanouir à peine quelques secondes mais quand il se réveilla il y avait plein de décombre autour de lui et son corps lui faisait mal. Qu’est ce qu’il c’était passé ?

“Barry !”

Barry releva la tête et c’était Hal qui descendait vers lui. 

“Tout va bien ? Tu n’es pas blessé ?”  
“O-Ouais ça va.”

Barry trébucha en voulant rester debout mais heureusement pour lui Hal le tenait, il serait tomber sur le cul sinon. 

“Barry regardes moi.” 

Et Hal pris le visage de Barry entre ses mains, ses yeux concentré dans ceux de Barry. Puis il pointa un doigt devant la vision de Barry.

“Suis mon doigt.”

Barry n’eut pas trop de mal à suivre le mouvement et quand Hal fut certain qu’il n’y avait de commotion il s’arrêta. Barry fronça les sourcils, depuis quand Hal était aussi….prévenant ?

“Je t’emmènes à l’unité médicale.”  
“Ça devrait aller Hal.”  
“Tout va bien en bas ? Besoin d’aide ?” cria Superman au dessus d’eux, l’individu appréhendé dans les mains.  
“J’emmène Barry à la tour, il a pris un choc !”  
“Pas de soucie, je m’occupe du reste. Allez y !”  
“Ça va allez Bar ? Appuis toi sur moi.”

Barry était assez étonné mais il ne dit rien et laissa Hal prendre soin de lui. Ils volèrent jusqu’à la tour de garde et Barry essaya d’ignorer à quel point Hal était agrippé à lui. Il semblait réellement inquiet et les mains du bruns massait son cou comme pour le rassurer.

A la tour Hal ne l’emmena pas juste à l’infirmerie, il resta près de lui ce qui était assez bizarre mais encore une fois Barry ne s’en plaignit pas. Puis Barry fut autorisé à retourner dans ses quartier et Hal l’accompagna. Arriver devant chez lui Hal était toujours à côté de lui et même si Barry trouvait ça toujours étrange il ne dit rien. Le pilote devait vraiment avoir eu peur pour lui, il voulait peut-être s’assurer que Barry était bien. Le speeder n’allait pas le lui reprocher. De plus Hal et lui ne passaient plus autant de temps ensemble alors c’était plutôt agréable. Barry s'apprêtait à aller dans sa salle de bain quand Hal lui pris doucement le bras.

“Bar il faut que tu te reposes. On peut regarder un film et manger un morceau au calme si tu veux.”  
“Oh. Si tu veux Hal c’est une bonne idée.” sourit le blond.

Ça faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas regardé de film ensemble, ni manger ensemble d’ailleurs.

“Vas prendre une douche, je m’occupe de tout !” 

Barry accepta. Une soirée avec son meilleur ami ça ne se refusait pas. 

Ses muscles étaient en feu et la douche était tout ce que Barry avait besoin. C’était si agréable qu’il aurait pu y rester des heures. Il coupa l’eau et tira le rideau de douche pour attraper sa serviette de bain. Il s’essuya les cheveux et quand il ouvrit les yeux il remarqua que sa serviette n’était pas de la bonne couleur. Étrange. Il regarda sur le porte serviette et cligna des yeux à la seconde serviette étendu près de celle qu’il venait de prendre, ce n’était pas la sienne non plus. Barry fronça les sourcils. Ou peut-être que si, après tout pourquoi il y aurait une autre serviette dans sa salle de bain. Il haussa les épaules, ce n’était pas important. Il s’essuya rapidement et mis des vêtements plus confortable. Il regarda brièvement vers la glace, au dessus de son évier, et puis ses yeux tombèrent sur sa brosse à dent et à côté d’elle une autre qui, de toute évidence, ne pouvait pas être à lui. Okay. Vraiment étrange. 

Barry sortie de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers le canapé. Sur la table basse il y a avait un repas chinois emballé dans des sacs et le visage de Barry s’illumina. Il adorait la nourriture asiatique. Il se retourna pour dire quelque chose à Hal quand il remarqua comment le brun était habillé. En pyjama. Et Barry voulait dire par là, en t-shirt et en caleçon. Le blond était confus et une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues.

“T-Tu es en pyjama ?”  
Hal releva la tête vers lui et semblait surpris. “Oui, pourquoi tu ne l’es pas ? Barry tu dois te reposer.” soupira le brun.  
“Je...okay...donc on regarde un film en pyjama...tous les deux ?”  
Hal leva un sourcil. “Ours tu es sur que ça va ?”  
“Q-Quoi ??” rougit cette fois-si Barry. Comment Hal venait de l’appeler ? Ours ?  
“Bébé tu m’inquiètes.”

Hal se releva vers lui et Barry recula aussitôt, complètement choqué. Okay c’était pas normal. Il arrivait que Hal le taquine mais jamais, jamais, il lui avait donné des petits surnoms affectif, voir romantique. Quelque chose clochait.

“Ours ?”  
“Pourquoi...pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?”  
“Je t’ai toujours appelé comme ça Ours.”  
“Tu ne m’as jamais appelé comme ça.”  
“Ours tu m’inquiètes.”  
“Arrêtes de m’appeler comme ça, on n’est pas...je ne comprend pas.”  
“Qu’est-ce que tu racontes Ours, depuis qu’on est ensemble je t’appelle comme ça.”  
“Quoi ?? On est ensemble ?? On n'a jamais été ensemble.”  
“Barry c’est pas drôle.”  
“Hal attends il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Ce n’est pas normal je...il y a un problème-”  
“Barry tu me fais peur.”  
“Il c’est passé quelque chose-”  
“Barry ?”  
“Il a dû se passer quelque chose.” continua Barry perdu dans ses pensées.  
“Bar-”  
“Ce n’est pas chez moi ici.”  
“Quoi ? Ours attends tu-”  
“Ne m’appelles pas comme ça.” paniqua Barry. “Hal s’il te plaît écoutes moi-”  
“Tu as reçu un choc Barry, tu dois-”  
“Non, non je vais bien. Hal écoutes moi, il y a eu un problème. Je ne sais pas où je suis, ça semble si réel, mais je ne suis pas d’ici.”  
“Barry-”  
“Nous n’avons jamais été ensemble, je ne suis pas d’ici. Il y a eu un problème peut-être pendant l’explosion d’énergie.” continua Barry plus pour lui même. “Je ne vois pas d’autre explication, j’ai dû voyager dans un monde parallèle. Il faut que je retourne dans mon monde.”  
Barry regarda Hal mais ce dernier avait un air indéchiffrable qui brisa le coeur de Barry. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Hal le devança d’une voix faible.  
“Où...où est mon Barry ?”  
“Je ne sais pas.” avoua Barry en se mordant la lèvres au regards de détresse que Hal avait. “Batman, il y a bien un Batman ici non ?” 

Hal hocha la tête. 

“Allons le voir il peut peut-être nous aider et retrouvé ton Barr- L’autre Barry.” 

Le speeder arriva avec Hal devant le Batman de ce monde. Il était identique au Batman qu'il connaissait ce qui n’aida pas Barry. Etait il réellement dans un autre monde ? Dans sa tête la réponse était oui et l'élément décisif c'était Hal et leur relation. Ils n’ont jamais été ensemble et même si Barry avait eu des sentiments pour Hal, il y a très longtemps, ils ne sont pour autant jamais sortie ensemble. Hal n’était même pas au courant de ce que Barry avait ressentie.

Le chevalier noir était au début septique mais chercha quand même des informations sur la source d'énergie qui s'était produit quelques heures plutôt. Finalement l’ordinateur de la tour confirma une anomalie et après quelques recherches supplémentaires le verdict tomba, tout était lié à la force véloce, encore une fois. 

Batman lui suggéra de puiser de nouveau dans la force véloce pour refaire le voyage en sens inverse.

“Attendez, attendez ! Et mon Barry ? Où est il ?”  
“Ils ont du échanger leur place.” suggéra le chevalier noir. “Barry nous t'accompagnons.”  
“Okay.” 

Barry regarda le Hal de ce monde. Il compatissait à la souffrance de ce dernier, après tout ce n’était qu’une hypothèse et l’autre Barry n’était peut-être pas dans son monde. Il espérait que si.

Barry se connecta avec la force et avec un peu concentration les envoya tous les trois dans sa réalité.

Ils furent accueillis par un Batman pas tant surpris que ça mais plutôt méfiant. Barry était soulagé, il n’avait pas honte de dire qu’il était en face de son Batman, celui de son monde.

“Batman ! C’est moi !”  
“Flash ?” puis le chevalier noir regarda en plissant des yeux son alter égo puis l’autre version de Hal Jordan. “Et qui sont ils ? Où que sont ils ?”  
“Il y a eu un problème avec l’explosion à métropolis cet après-midi-”  
“Oui j’avais déjà remarqué ça.”  
“Je crois que ma place et celui d’un autre Barry ont été échangé, sais tu si un autre moi est ici ?"

Batman regarda Barry puis les deux autres étrangers, dont un Hal Jordan proche de l’effondrement et finit par dire. “Oui. Je vais le chercher.”

L’autre Hal poussa un soupir de soulagement. Barry était heureux, heureux pour cet Hal qui semblait maintenant plus ressembler à celui de son monde. 

Batman revient et quelque minutes après, ce fut Hal.

“C’est quoi l’urgence Bat- Oh ! Putain de merde, c’est quoi ce délire ?” 

Oui c’était bien Hal, son Hal, son monde. Barry soupira. Puis dans un éclair rouge et jaune son alter égo débarqua et ouais, c’était étrange de voir un double de soi.

“Qu’est-ce que-”  
“Ours !” gémit l’autre Hal en se jetant sur le speeder.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hal ?”  
“Oh mon dieu bébé j’ai cru t’avoir perdu.”  
“Qu’est ce qu’il se passe bordel ?”  
“Hal calmes toi. Ce Barry là ne vient pas de ce monde, nos places ont été échangées à cause de l’explosion à métropolis. C’est encore la force véloce.” soupira le blond.  
“Attends...tu veux dire que ce Barry là n’est pas d’ici ?”  
“Oui.”  
“Oh…”

Les deux Batman s'échangèrent un regard puis celui de l’autre monde prit la parole.

“Maintenant que tout est rentré dans l’ordre nous devrions partir.”  
“Ça serait mieux oui en effet.” répondit son alter égo.  
Le Barry de l’autre monde se retourna vers Hal. “Et bien cela explique beaucoup de chose, je suis désolé.” rougit légèrement le speeder.  
“Non je, c’est moi qui suis...enfin…”  
“Et bien c’est bien dommage.” dit l’autre brun joyeusement. “Bébé tu aurais pu avoir deux moi rien que pour toi, tes fantasmes se seraient réalisés ! J’espère que tu en as profité, je ne serais pas jaloux tu sais ? Qui peut résister à mon charme.” finit il avec un clin d’oeil vers son alter égo qui était visiblement en train de faire un coma cérébral.  
“Ça suffit Hal.” dit le Barry de l’autre monde en rougissant, puis il s’adressa à l’autre Green Lantern. “Encore désolé.” 

Et sans rien ajouter ils dirent au revoir à leur alter égo et repartirent dans leur monde. 

Quelle journée ! Barry ne pensait pas rencontrer un jour une version de lui, de Hal ou de Batman mais bon il était un membre de la ligue, plus rien ne l’impressionner maintenant. 

Tout de même, un monde parallèle dans lequel Hal et lui était en couple, rien que d’y penser Barry en rougissait encore. Il avait honte mais il avait trouvé ça plutôt chaud quand l’autre Hal Jordan l’avait appelé Ours. Il aurait pu s’y habituer. Non il ne devait pas penser à ça, ce n’était pas sa réalité. Il avait arrivé à enterrer au plus profond de lui ses sentiments, les ressortir maintenant ne l'avancerait à rien. Il secoua la tête mentalement et sortit son plus grand sourire. 

“Et bien quelle histoire, tu y crois à ça ?” dit Barry en se tournant vers le pilote d’essai. 

Mais Hal ne l’écoutait pas. Il semblait confus et gêné, ce qui était assez étrange. En temps normal Hal aurait été le premier à taquiner Barry sur le fait qu’ils soient ensemble dans un autre monde. 

“Hal ?”  
“Q-Quoi ?” sursauta le brun. Il se tourna vers Barry et le blond remarqua les joues légèrement rouge de Hal. A vrai dire c’était très léger et imperceptible mais Barry connaissait parfaitement le visage de Hal pour le remarquer. 

“Je dois y aller, on...on se voit plus tard.”

Hal partie précipitamment et Barry ne le croisa pas de toute la soirée. Le brun ne s'était pas présenté à la réunion improvisé par Batman juste après les événements, ce qui énerva le chevalier noir. Il n’était pas présent non plus à la cafétéria pour le repas du soir et Barry s’endormit un peu inquiet du comportement de son meilleur ami. Demain ils en parleront.

\-----------

Barry était tellement fatigué que le sommeil l’emporta assez vite malgré les questions qu’il se posait sur Hal. Il dormait profondément quand soudainement il se réveilla. Quelque chose clochait. Une phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête, quelque chose qu’avait dit son alter égo quelques heures plutôt. 

Et bien cela explique beaucoup de chose, je suis désolé.

Pourquoi avait il dit ça ? Pourquoi c’était il excusé envers Hal ? Barry n’avait pas réponse à ses questions et ça le travaillait. Demain ils devaient définitivement parler avec Hal. 

\-----------

Le lendemain Barry chercha Hal sans succès. Dans les couloirs il croisa Diana qui lui confirma que Hal était bien ici et qu’à sa connaissance il n’avait pas quitter la tour. Okay. Défis relevé sourit Barry à lui même, il allait chercher Hal. Il était l’homme le plus rapide du monde, chercher le brun dans un espace aussi réduit allait lui prendre 1 seconde maxi. Il fouilla la tour de long en large et finalement il tomba sur Hal. Il s'arrêta brusquement à quelques mètres de lui et s’exclama.

“Hey Hal !”  
Le brun sursauta à la soudaine apparition de Barry. “B-Barry ?”  
“A propos d’hier, on pourrait en parl-”  
“Je n’ai pas le temps, je dois...je dois aller aider J’onn sur un truc que la tour à capter. On se voit plus tard.”

Et il décolla aussitôt, laissant un Barry confus derrière lui. Plus tard dans la journée il recroisa Hal dans un couloir et quand Barry s'apprêta à lui parler Hal repartit dans l’autre sens brusquement, prétextant qu’on avait besoin de lui ailleurs. Barry était de nouveau confus mais un doute commençait à émerger dans sa tête. Est-ce que Hal l’évitait ?

Hal ne se présenta pas à la cafétéria le soir venue alors Barry le chercha de nouveau. Peut-être une autre approche serait plus concluante. Manger à l’exterieur dans un certain fast food était une idée alléchante et Barry savait que Hal aimait trop ça pour refuser. Il trouva Hal dans le sas de la tour.

“Hey Hal, ça te dit un hamburger ?”  
“Ah ! Arrêtes de surgir brusquement à côté de moi, tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?”  
“Pardon.” sourit le blond. “Alors ça te dit ?”  
“Je...je n’ai pas le temps je…”

Et là ça sautait au yeux du blond. Hal l’évitait.

“Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe Hal ? Tu m’évites ?”  
“Quoi ?! Non pourquoi tu dis ça ?”  
“Et bien depuis hier on ne sait pas parler une seule fois et-”  
“Barry ce n’est pas parce qu’on ne se parle pas que ça veut dire que je t’évites tu sais.” dit le brun, ses yeux cherchant tout autour sans jamais regarder Barry.  
Le blond fronça les sourcils. “Tu évites mon regard ?”  
“Quoi ?! Bien sur que non !”  
“C’est à propos d’hier ? De ce monde parallèle ?”  
“N-Non.” 

Mais Barry n’était pas dupe, Il aperçut de nouveau cette légère rougeur sur les joues du brun. 

“Hal on peut en parler, je sais que c’était étrange mais-”  
“Barry on est pas obligé d’en parler, j’ai pas envie d’en parler.”  
“Pourquoi il s’est passé quelque chose ?”  
“Non ! Non rien du tout !” 

Barry fronça les sourcils au soudain éclat du brun. Pourquoi Hal était il sur la défensive comme ça ? Ce n’était pas la fin du monde si dans un univers parallèle ils étaient ensemble et Barry était persuadé que ce n’était pas ça le problème. Non Hal semblait honteux mais Barry ne savait pas pourquoi. Il essaya de se souvenir de tout ce qu’il c’était passé hier. Son alter égo avait dit quelque chose à Hal, il s'était excusé à propos de quelque chose qu’il avait du faire et maintenant Hal l’évitait.

...

Oh mon dieu.

“Hal tu...tu as couché avec…”

Hal se mordit la lèvre.

“Oh mon dieu Hal ! Tu as couché avec moi- avec mon autre moi, avec mon alter égo ?”  
“J-Je n’y suis pour rien tu m’as littéralement sauté dessus !”  
“Quoi ? Hal ! Tu aurais pu me- le repousser.” 

Hal fronça les sourcils. C’est vrai, il n’y avait pas réfléchi mais il n’avait rien fait pour empêcher ça. 

“Je...j’en avais aussi envie.” avoua le pilote et Barry était bouche bée. “Tu...tu m’as toujours un peu attiré, je veux dire, je te trouve beau et j’ai cru….je ne sais pas j’ai cru que c’était réciproque. Désolé je hmf-”

Embrassez Hal était la chose la plus fantastique au monde et Barry se dit qu’il pouvait définitivement s’y habituer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai recommencer ce chapitre, il ne me plaisait pas et il était très court. Voilà voilà terminé !!!


End file.
